


Throwing the Game (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Steve letting you beat him in a game of pool.





	Throwing the Game (Steve Rogers x Reader)

It felt like a rare moment that you and Steve were able to go out together, without any kind of world ending event going on. In your hometown no less, where everyone there thought he was just a really good lookalike to Captain America.

You’d gone out to dinner and on the way back to your motel you passed a new bar and decided to step in. After a few drinks you two ended up at the pool table, and your battle began. You thought you were about to lose when Steve missed the second to last ball he needed to win and sunk the eight ball prematurely. 

You jumped with a gasp. “I win? I win!”

Steve chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. “All right, you got me. What do you want as your prize?”

“More nachos,” you said immediately, sauntering over and pressing onto your toes. You gave him a peck on the cheek. “And a kiss.”

Steve took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, happy to oblige.


End file.
